Saavik's LGBT Rights Presentation
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Saavik gives a school presentation about the gay marriage ruling in America in 2016, and how it affects her and her two dads, as well as her friend Demora Sulu and her two dads, Hikaru and Ben. Kirk/Spock This story is a continuation of my fic, And Saavik Makes Three. WHO WAS EXCITED THAT SULU IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A GUY? Finally, Star Trek. That wasn't so hard.


Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. Nutrek belongs to JJ, and also I want to thank Simon Pegg and Doug Jung for writing the script for 'Beyond' and putting a fresh spin on the movie series.

A/N: Thank you for reading my Star Trek oneshot, which I wrote because I miss writing Kirk and Spock but I did it mainly for advertising purposes. **I am happy to announce that I am making my dream come true and I'm posting the first chapter of my FIRST ORIGINAL SCI-FI NOVEL ONLINE! It's an adventure, sc-fi, and romance character-driven story about Earth in 300 years featuring time travel, aliens, space battles and more. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM ME _if you are interested in reading and I'll give you the link._ I'd really appreciate it if you leave me a comment, and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Be sure to subscribe so you can get updates on future chapters. I ask that you don't "out" me, and not put my fanfiction penname on that site. Thanks!**

A/N2: This story is a continuation of my fic, _And Saavik Makes Three_ , where Kirk and Spock adopt a Vulcan girl, but it can be read as a stand alone as well. It is based off an alternate universe of Star Trek 2009, but I'm adding in Sulu's husband and daughter in this, because I can! Of course, the main ship is Kirk/Spock. If that's not evidenced by my pen name, then I can't help you.

.~.

Bonus Chapter 2 - Saavik's LGBT Rights Presentation

.~.

Young Saavik felt at home on the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. She'd never felt that way in the orphanage on New Vulcan - she'd been deliberately neglected due to her half-Romulan ancestry. Luckily, she'd been adopted by two amazing fathers - Jim Kirk, and S'chn T'gai Spock, who just happened to be famous heroes of Starfleet. Their love story was legendary, with Spock gradually falling for the handsome young human who had antagonized him at the academy for years.

Right after the Battle of Vulcan, Kirk and Spock had formalized their union by both an Earth marriage and a Vulcan bonding ceremony. Then, after spending a few years as a bonded couple without killing each other, they decided they wanted to start their family. Kirk convinced Spock that he wanted to adopt an orphaned Vulcan, and Spock decided that this was a logical course of action.

Kirk had picked Saavik out of a lineup of Vulcan children because she was the only one who was scowling in her picture. He felt that his own less-than-stellar childhood experiences would help him be a good match for her as a parent. As it turned out, he was right. Saavik took to him right away. With Spock, it was a different story. Saavik took much longer to learn to love Spock, who would hardly ever demonstrate emotion around her. She mistakenly believed that he did not care for her. In reality, Spock was trying to act as a proper Vulcan father should, with decorum. Thankfully, with Kirk's help, they were able to move past this misunderstanding.

Nowadays, Saavik felt loved and accepted by both of her fathers. It was more than she'd ever hoped for when she'd lived at the rundown, underfunded orphanage. Now she had a family, and a future. She wanted to attend Starfleet Academy when she got older, possibly for command track, like Kirk. She'd demonstrated an aptitude for keeping calm in an emergency and for quick decision making.

However, she'd also taken a liking to the ship's counselor, a Betazoid named Anna Troi. (Her position was new, and Starfleet was experimenting to see if a ship's counselor was a needed position on a Galaxy-class ship.) While she didn't have the gift of empathy like the Betazoid, Saavik had been practicing her own energy healing skills with Spock, as were typical for gifted Vulcans. She wondered if, someday, she could have a position on a starship that would benefit the mental health of its crew. Her fathers assured her that she had plenty of time to decide what she wanted to do with her life, and that many people had several different jobs over the course of their lifetimes. For now, all she had to do was to continue to do well in school and keep up with her chores.

At the start of the new school term, Saavik's life on board the _Enterprise_ didn't change much. At nine, she was studying the same subjects as the year before. They included the sciences, mathematics, Vulcan studies, language arts, independent study, and physical education. But this year she had added another class to the curriculum. She was studying modern Earth history, from the 20th century to the present. As her human father and most of the adults on the ship were from Earth, she was interested in learning about their culture. Already she was fascinated with the differences between Earth and Vulcan history. She loved attending Modern Earth history class, partly because it was taught by Counselor Troi.

She also loved the class because her best friend (and secret crush) Norvek was in it. He was a staid Vulcan boy around her age who she often teased about his reluctance to accept his emotions. In his own Vulcan snarky way, Norvek teased her right back about her 'human' behavior characteristics. She also found new friends in her other thirty classmates, who had moved onto the ship to live with their parents. They were part of the new Starfleet experiment, to see if children could have a 'normal life' if raised aboard a starship. This was only possible because Saavik proved in the previous year that she had adjusted to living aboard the _Enterprise_ with her parents and had performed well in her studies.

One of her newfound friends was named Demora. She was the adopted daughter of Hikaru and Ben Sulu. They often had conversations about what it was like to live with two dads. Having parents of the same sex was no different than having parents of opposite sexes, Saavik surmised. Her friends with a mom and a dad still had disagreements with each other, still hugged and kissed, and still doled out punishments if their son or daughter had acted up - just like her dads did.

While she enjoyed modern Earth history, Saavik was saddened to learn of a long chapter in human history when homosexual couples had had to hide. It was difficult for her to comprehend a time when humans had been so closed minded about love. However, she felt better once they started learning about 21st century history, as things began to improve for gay couples. The United States of America (where her human father's family was originally from) had legalized same sex marriage in 2015. Many other countries quickly followed suit, and gradually, the prejudice against homosexuality had dissipated.

This happy historic event was the basis for her oral presentation. To give the children a chance at speaking in public, their teacher, Counselor Troi, decided to book the auditorium. Anyone who was off duty could stop in and watch the children's presentations.

Saavik and her group rehearsed what they were going to say, practicing in the auditorium where the acoustics were much different than their classroom. Soon, crewmembers began to trickle in to watch the oral report. Saavik wasn't sure if her human father was going to be there, although Spock had promised that he would try to attend. But Kirk surprised her.

"Dad!" Saavik ran to her human father and gave him a hug. She knew how busy Kirk was as captain, and was touched that he took time out of his schedule to watch her. "Isn't this during your lunch break?"

"Sure is!" Kirk said cheerfully, holding up a sandwich. "I bummed one off Scotty. He has a secret stash down in Engineering. I figured I could eat and watch you at the same time."

Saavik tried to think of a witty retort, but before she could, Spock entered the room. The Vulcan coolly approached them. When he came to a stop in next to Kirk, Spock pulled down on his science blue uniform, straightening the shirt so he looked presentable.

"Greetings, Saavik-kam," said Spock, nodding at her. His posture was rigid, but his eyes were warm.

"Sa-mekh!" Saavik exclaimed, as they touched palms in a familial Vulcan kiss. "You made it. I thought you had an experiment that you couldn't leave."

"I believe the Terran phrase is 'I would not miss it for the world'," said the Vulcan.

Saavik beamed at that.

"Are you nervous?" Kirk asked.

"A little," Saavik admitted. "But I'm mostly excited. I feel very passionate about this subject. I just hope that Norvek doesn't make the presentation really boring," she muttered.

The young Vulcan boy in question was sitting on the opposite side of the room. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

Saavik blushed green, as she'd forgotten how good his hearing was. "What I meant to say is that I am certain that Norvek will be an adequate presentation partner, regardless of the way the information is disseminated."

"I am impressed, Saavik," said Norvek, walking over to join them. "For a moment, you almost spoke in the manner of a true Vulcan."

Saavik stuck out her tongue at him.

Spock slightly winced at her juvenile humanistic behavior. He turned to Kirk, who only shrugged, as if to say 'what can you do'?

The Vulcan was pleased that Saavik had picked a presentation topic that was near and dear to her heart. Spock and Kirk had encountered one planet, Gamus, on the edges of the known universe that had a severely homophobic government, and they'd almost been killed once the nature of their relationship had been known. However, Spock had never met anyone from a Federation planet who displayed characteristics of homophobia. Gay rights was a thing of the past, something that he and Jim had never needed to worry about. They were much more concerned with beings having xenophobic attitudes.

Every once in awhile, Kirk and Spock would run into a vocal xenophobe who was disgusted by their marriage. Spock supposed it was understandable, as interspecies marriage had only been legal on Earth for forty-nine years. It had been much worse for his parents. His father, being Vulcan, and his mother, being human, had experienced staunch opposition in regards to their relationship from both of their families. But Sarek and Amanda's love prevailed, and Spock had been conceived. Unfortunately, Spock had endured much bullying being raised as an interspecies child on Vulcan. But he'd overcome that, made a name for himself in Starfleet, and fell in love with a human who could care less about his species. Now, he was the proud father of a daughter who was about to begin her school presentation.

Spock and Kirk found their seats near the front of the auditorium, and settled down to watch Saavik's history report. The lights dimmed and Norvek stepped up to the podium.

Norvek began the presentation, reciting facts that were pertinent to the report. He droned on and on about the history of gay rights in the United States Supreme Court. The boy Vulcan cited the overturning of the 1986 case of _Bowers vs. Hardwick_ in 2003 due to the case of _Lawrence vs. Texas_ , which allowed two consenting adults the right to privacy in their own homes in regards to sexual acts. Norvek blushed and stammered every time he used the word 'sodomy', which was quite frequent.

Saavik, realizing that Norvek needed some help, quickly took over. After he moved over, she stood in front of the podium, her shoulders back and her head held high. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, in an attempt to calm herself before she began to speak.

"In 2015, the Americans finally realized that same sex marriage needed to be legal," said the Vulcan girl, growing in confidence as she spoke. "There were some people who were completely against it. Others were for same sex civil unions, but not marriage, trying to find a compromise between the two extremes. This way of thinking was well meaning, but clearly illogical, as marriage is defined as a union between two consenting adults." She received some soft laughter at that, probably because she used the word 'illogical'. She couldn't help it, all Vulcans overused the word 'illogical'. Her Vulcan father certainly did, which reinforced the speech pattern for Saavik.

"Then, on June 26, 2015, the ruling was given in the case of _Obergefell v. Hodges,_ that gay marriage was a right under the US Constitution and therefore legal in all fifty states." Saavik continued her report, determined to make it worth listening to. "On that great day in history, the White House was illuminated in rainbow colors, and then President Obama stated in his speech that, 'all people should be treated equally, regardless of who they are or who they love'." She paused for effect, and received a round of applause from the audience.

"In my opinion, the ruling was too close for comfort - it was five to four," Saavik added. "But, logic prevailed. The names of the brave judges who voted in favor of the ruling were Justices Anthony M. Kennedy, Ruth Bader Ginsburg, Stephen G. Breyer, Sonia Sotomayor, and Elena Kagan. The names of the judges who voted against the ruling are all known to us, as they were vilified in the well known 2017 comedy-spoof film, _Homophobic Judges_. Who could forget Zach Galifianakis's iconic portrayal of Judge Roberts, Jordan Peele as Judge Thomas, Mark Gatiss as Judge Alito, and Eugene Levy as Scalia?" The audience had erupted in laughter as they digested the reference. Her teacher, Counselor Troi, gave her a strange look. But Saavik had included this detail because she believed that humor was a key ingredient to the success of any presentation.

"But to be thorough, I will mention their full names," Saavik went on. "The dissenters were Justice John G. Roberts, Jr., Antonin Scalia, Clarence Thomas, and Samuel Anthony Alito, Jr. I understand that they had their reasons for voting against the legalization of same sex marriage, but I wish that they could've seen our society today, where no one thinks twice if they see two men or two women kissing. Perhaps if they had, they would've ruled differently." Saavik nodded at the crowd, and then stepped down.

Then Demora Sulu stepped up to the podium. "I am grateful to the five justices that voted for gay marriage. I am grateful that I live in a world where my two dads don't have to hide their relationship because they're worried that they might lose their job. In 1993, the 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' policy was enacted, prohibiting openly gay people from serving in the United States military. Thankfully, it was repealed in 2011, and it was illegal for any military personnel to discriminate against anyone based on their sexual orientation. I can't imagine a world where my dads would have to pretend to like women and not each other, just so they could stay in Starfleet. We must remember the courageous people in our past who set the foundation for a world where everyone can be treated well, and be loved for who they truly are. Thank you for listening to our presentation."

Saavik, Demora, and Norvek received a standing ovation. The girls grinned at each other, while Norvek tried not to look too pleased with himself and remain impassive. Their teacher ushered them off the stage and congratulated them. Counselor Troi thanked Saavik and Norvek for covering the key points of the topic. She also praised Demora's part concerning sexual orientation in the military, saying it made a worthy addition to the presentation on gay marriage.

Saavik had to ask, "what grade did we get?"

"You passed," said Counselor Troi, her expression unreadable.

"That's it?" Saavik pouted.

Counselor Troi chuckled. "You'll get your grade tomorrow." Then she left the auditorium with the rest of the crewmembers amidst many compliments on teaching such gifted students.

.~.

After bidding Norvek goodbye, Saavik and Demora met their parents backstage.

"You were awesome, Saavik!" Kirk praised. He picked her up and swung her up onto his shoulders.

Sulu did the same with Demora. "Jim, they're getting a little old for this," he complained as Demora covered her father's eyes with her hands. Ben laughed, watching his daughter interact with his husband. Then Sulu transferred Demora to him, and he spun her around in a circle.

"Sa-mekh, what did you think?" Saavik asked her Vulcan father.

"I am very pleased with your accomplishment," Spock replied, which was high praise coming from him.

"Good," Saavik affirmed. "Can we get some ice cream to celebrate?"

Spock was not thrilled with the idea of his daughter consuming an unhealthy saccharine substance, but in the end he relented. He was very proud of her, and believed her accomplishment should be rewarded. The two sets of fathers and their daughters sat together in the mess hall, discussing the presentation and the history behind it.

"Did you know that LGBT rights wasn't taught in American public schools until 2026?" Sulu asked the girls as they ate their pineapple ice cream.

"No," said Demora. "Why not?"

"It wasn't deemed appropriate for children to learn," Ben Sulu answered. "However, California was the first state that did teach LGBT history, starting in 2017." They continued to talk about the evolution of LGBT rights, and the effect it had on them today. People slowly began to clear out of the mess hall, until the group of six were the only ones left.

Kirk, Spock, and Saavik bid their friends goodnight and they adjourned to their sleeping quarters. The captain and commander quickly put their daughter to bed, ready to begin their night time routine. When they'd finished, they immediately fell into bed.

"Whew, I'm beat," Kirk announced as he scooted closer to Spock, letting the Vulcan encircle him with his strong arms. "This is my favorite moment of the day," said the captain, basking in Spock's heat. "But don't tell Bones - he'll just laugh if you tell him about my cuddle addiction."

"I will not mention a word to the doctor concerning that topic," Spock promised.

Kirk turned over, and ran his finger over the point of Spock's ear, making the Vulcan shiver with arousal.

"T'hy'la, did you wish to...?" Spock trailed off.

Kirk groaned. "Nah. Sorry, I didn't mean to start something. I just like touching your ears."

"I am gratified," said Spock, giving him a tiny smile. "Is everything alright?" He was always concerned when Jim denied sexual activity, as he hardly ever did so.

"Yeah, I'm just too tired. All those ship-wide upgrades that Scotty just _had_ to install are giving me a headache. I _want_ to but…"

"I understand," said Spock, relieved. "I am quite fatigued myself." He of course enjoyed sexual intimacy with his bondmate, but he wasn't in the mood tonight either.

"Thanks." Kirk gave his Vulcan a brilliant smile. "I have some free time tomorrow night. Rain check?"

"That is acceptable," said Spock with a nod. He tightened his arms around Jim as he thought about the many obstacles they'd had to face during their relationship. He knew he was very lucky to have the love of this man. Spock would do anything for Jim, even sacrifice himself so that his bondmate may live. The Vulcan knew that the reverse was true.

Spock was about to fall asleep when Jim suddenly wanted to talk.

"You know, I was thinking about Saavik's presentation. I guess we really do owe those judges and the gay rights activists that fought so hard for such a basic right, the right to marry. We've had trouble with xenophobes before, but on Federation planets we've never encountered any homophobes. I guess I just took it for granted."

"It is difficult for me to imagine a time when such an antiquated attitude would be prevalent between humans," said Spock. "I am pleased that we have never faced anyone like that on a Federation planet."

"Do you think we could've been together if we'd lived during that time? Secretly, I mean," said Kirk.

"It is a moot point, as the Vulcans did not yet make First Contact with Earth until 2063," Spock reminded him.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Jim moaned. "Let's just say for the sake of argument, that we did know each other during that time. Would you have made that sacrifice for me?"

"You should not have to ask," Spock said softly. "You know I would not be able to resist the siren call of my t'hy'la."

"Yes, but could you've kept it a secret? Pretending that we were just friends when in reality we would've been so much more?" Kirk pressed.

"It would have been difficult, but I believe we could have fooled everyone, except those close to us," said Spock.

"Me too. I think we could've made it work. But we don't have to worry about that now," said Kirk.

"We do not," Spock affirmed. He gave his bondmate a quick kiss on the cheek, something he only did when he was feeling particularly sentimental. "Goodnight, k'diwa."

"Goodnight, love," Kirk answered. Soon his gentle snores filled the room. Lulled by the familiar sound, Spock soon joined his bondmate in dreamland.

The End

.~.

A/N: There is no comedy movie called _Homophobic Judges_ in the works to be released in 2017. I just made that up. LOL, too soon? Just to clarify, I don't think the dissenting judges hate gay people. At all! I think they were trying to interpret the constitution to the best of their ability. But can't you see a comedy spoof like that happening, at some point?

I found out that in _Star Trek Beyond_ , Sulu's husband was named Ben in the credits, although his name wasn't mentioned in the movie. I'm calling their Asian daughter Demora, which was Sulu's daughter's name in the original series movie - I think that was the dreaded _Generations_. Don't watch that if in your head canon, you don't want original Kirk and Spock to be separated for centuries by space and time. Just trust me on that!

Anna Troi is an ancestor of counselor Deanna Troi, of TNG fame. If I had any position on a Starship, I'd want that one. I'm already very empathic. :)

 _-Kam_ is a Vulcan term of endearment, usually given to a younger person, _Sa-mekh_ means Father, this was taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary. _K'diwa_ means beloved. _T'hy'la_ means friend/brother/lover but you already knew that. I hope...


End file.
